


That escalated a bit

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [50]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Breakfast, Burns, Cake, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Lunch, M/M, Men Crying, Surprise Party, Surprises, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: The boys reallly try to help Y/N out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	That escalated a bit

**Author's Note:**

> It's my Birthday again. (/^^)/ \\(^^\\)

She’s warm and content. She really like to wake up to the strong and warm arms around her. A warm wall in front and one in the back of her. She snuggles deeper into the chest in front of her. She knows instantly that it’s Bucky because an amused rumble gores through the body, one that only Bucky lets loose when he finds her to be adorable again. His arms tighten around her, and he kisses the crown of her head. Steve’s kissing her neck, too but then slips out from behind her. Y/N whines sleepily as the cold air hits her sleep warm back. Steve laughs silently. “Lady, girl, come up her. Keep mommy warm for me.” The dog happily does. Y/N can feel the mattress dip with each step, her wagging tail hitting her hip once or twice while the Labrador settles down behind her. The wet tongue lets her squeak but Lady seems satisfied with licking Y/N’s neck only once because she shuffles a little and settles down properly. Bucky and Steve both chuckle at her, Bucky pulling her a little closer, if even possible, and Steve pulls the blanket back down over Y/N and Lady in the progress. Then he’s out of the door. Y/N hasn’t opened her eyes yet, and she doesn’t plan on it for a while. Bucky seems not to mind; he stays with her and runs his hand up and down on her back. “What’s the time?” Y/N’s voice is slurred and tired, still sounding not nearly awake enough. “It’s still early, beautiful.” Bucky kisses her hair and nuzzles into it. “You can go back to sleep for a little linger.”

“No. Just snuggling and dozing. 'S fine.” She hears Bucky chuckle again and suddenly she knows that it’s one of her favorite sounds of him. She likes it when he’s making happy noises, she loves it when he laughs because she knows that there were times he wouldn’t even really know how to do so. She also loves it when he moans her or Steve’s name but that mostly a flash of the moment. She really, really wants him to be happy and to hear him smile. She loves when Steve laughs, too. He seems happier than, showing how he’s really feeling instead of trying to put up a mask which only Tony succeeds to fool anyone with. She loves it when her men are truly happy with their lives, with her, with their family. She never wants to miss this.

Nuzzling deeper in the naked chest in front of him she huffs a smiling breath and scratches her nails lightly over Bucky’s back, making him hum in pleasure. That is until they hear Steve curse. “Fuck. No, no, no!” Y/N groans a little and looks up at Bucky. He only looks amused down at her, holding her tightly in his grip and preventing her from getting out of bed just yet. He loosens his grip on her, though, as something loudly clatters to the ground and Steve lets out a high pitches screech. Y/N instantly sits up and stares at Bucky, both wearing the same expression of shock and curiosity. Y/N is the first to get up and out of bed. She rushes out of the door and into the kitchen, smelling Pancakes and something burned. She hears the nails on the floor and Bucky’s hastily naked feet following her. The first thing she sees when she enters the kitchen is the stove with the pan and the slowly darkening pancake. She quickly rips the pan away, positions it on a cold spot on the stove and shuts it off before she turns to the blonde man that sits on the ground. She notices the second pan on the floor, the half-finished pancake lying next to it and creating a mess on the ground. Steve stares at it cradling one hand to his chest with teary eyes. “Steve?” She crouches in front of him and places a careful hand on Steve’s cheek, making him look at her. “Hey, you okay?” he stares for a second at the dog that sniffs at the pan and the pancake before coming over to sniff at Steve’s hand. Just then does he shake his hand slowly and whimpers. “Burned my hand.”

“Yeah? Can I see?” Y/N notices instantly that Steve’s not entirely big Steve anymore. The man slowly holds out his hand and Y/N inspects it carefully. It’s an angry red on his fingers and palm, just like he tried to grab the pan while it was falling and only managed to grab the hot part of it. Y/N winces in sympathy. That really has to hurt. “Oh, that really must hurt. Come on, Stevie, we get it under cold water. It will feel better than.” She smiles at him and is a little surprised that Steve already started crying. That’s something new. Usually he drops before crying. Bucky seems equally surprised as he enters the room with the first aid kit from his bathroom. He doesn’t say anything just catches Y/N’s eyes before he puts the kit on the dining table and opens it to find the burn cream. Y/N tries to be as fast as she can with cooling the burn and getting the cream on it. Bucky pulls Steve on his lap, which looks funny as the big, scary assassin has a teary and crying, big Steve on his lap, but it actually is not that funny since Steve is just a millisecond away from dropping. Bucky kisses his cheek a few times and whispers something into Steve’s ear while Lady lies down at their feet and whines in sympathy. Whatever Bucky had said to Steve, it worked. The man slowly drops to his three- year- old self and starts almost wailing. Bucky shushes him and rocks him for a moment before Y/N carefully grabs the burned hand and wraps it up in a pretty blue bandage. She places a gentle kiss on it before she kisses Steve’s nose and take him into her arms. “All better now. I’m so proud that you tried to make breakfast, Stevie. Thank you.” She kisses him again and walks with him to the couch in the living room to settle down and cuddly while Bucky tries to safe what’s left of the pancakes.

Steve calms down after a few minutes. That might have been because Lady makes it her job to give him all the doggy kisses she has left, and he can’t other than giggle at her. “I’m hungry mommy.” He looks up with his pretty blue eyes, and she leans down to kiss his forehead. “Okay. Let’s see if daddy left any pancake for us or ate them all.”

“I heard that!” Bucky shouts from the kitchen and make Y/N and Steve giggle as she walks with the boy on her arms into the kitchen.

At some point after breakfast Steve runs off into the play room, calming he has to draw a picture for Y/N and Bucky leaves to take the squirming dog for a walk. Y/N is left alone in the kitchen and busies herself in cleaning up the mess her boys have left behind.

* * *

Y/N sits in the living room, reading in her book that she brought just a few days ago as the front door opens. She hears Lady’s nails on the floor, clicking as she comes strolling in, sniffing the floor until she reaches Y/N’s legs. She waggles her tail, jumps on the couch and rests her head on her lap to get some pets. “Where did you left your daddy, huh?” Lady looks at her and barks once as Bucky shuffles silently into the room. “What happened?” Y/N jumps up as she sees the first glimpse of hanging shoulders and teary eyes. She quickly frames his face in her hands and notices the scratch on his left cheek. “Daddy!” Steve comes running into the room as Y/N gets Bucky to sit down. The blonde boy climbs on Bucky’s lap and pats his shoulder. “Don’t cry, daddy.”

“Bucky, what happened?” Y/N sits down beside him and takes his hand in her too lightly run her thumb over the back of it. “There was a cat. I wanted to pat it.” Bucky sniffles and starts shivering. “It scratched me.”

“Oh, poor baby.” Y/N kisses his cheek and runs a hand through his hair. “Stevie, hold daddy and comfort him, okay? I think he’d dropping and I get a pretty band aid.”

“Okay mommy.” Steve actually smiles at her in pride of taking care of Bucky and immediately goes to snuggle and pat Bucky’s back. Y/N finds pretty adorable if Bucky wouldn’t feel so miserable and getting smaller already. She quickly gets a band aid with small bees out of the first aid kit that she hasn’t put away and returns to the small Bucky and Steve. Carefully she puts the band aid on his scratch and Steve presses a careful kiss on it. “All better, right?” Steve looks so hones at his brother and Bucky nods but pulls the smaller one, that still sits on his lap, closer to cuddle.

It takes another twenty minutes until both boys ask Y/N to play. “Please mommy.”

“Come.” Bucky begs and Steve just grabs her hand and pulls her to the playroom. Y/N could easily get free of his grip or just stop walking altogether if she really doesn’t want to play with, but she decides that a little playing with her boys wouldn’t hurt. Besides, they all enjoy it from time to time. Y/N helps them to build a castle out of Bucky’s wooden blocks. “Mommy, you’re the tiger and I’m the bear. Stevie you can be the elephant.”

“Nooo. The cat! I want the cat.” Bucky nods and reaches back into his box to get the black and white cat out to give it to his brother. They run around with the animals for a while until Bucky take a big T-Rex out of the box. “No! Stevie! Mommy gets taken!”

“Help! Help!” Y/N take the T-Rex and lets it drag her tiger into the castle. She smirks as Steve looks shocked at it, but then he lets the cat run up to it. “Open up! Or I’ll scratch your castle down!”

“My castle? No, not my castle.” Y/N switches her voice to a darker one and lets the dinosaur look out of the front door. “Leave my castle alone please.” The dinosaur shoves the tiger out and Steve takes it to quickly run away to Bucky. Y/N takes it back from him and gives the cat many kisses which makes Steve giggle. “No, mommy! No kisses. You need to say ‘thank you’ and that Stevie is your hero.” Bucky scold and looks at Y/N with a serious face. “Okay, okay.” She laughs and turns back to the animals. “Oh, Stevie. You’re my hero. Thank you for saving me. Can I give you a hug?” Y/N glances at Bucky and smiles wider as the boy nods at her, so she sets her tiger on top of Steve’s small cat for a hug. The animals run around again. “Mommy you have to stumble.” Steve says it with earnest and Y/N suppresses a laugh as she makes the tiger fall. “Ow! Owie.” She sounds like crying and Bucky’s bear is quick to pick her up. “I get you to the animal hospital. Hold on tight!” Bucky stands up, both animals in hand and runs through the room until he stops on his previous place again. “Oh, thank you for your help.” Y/N leans the tiger closer to the bear and wants to give it a kiss but Bucky quickly stops her hand. “Mommy! No kisses.”

“No. How about that?” Y/N throws her tiger into the box and tackles Bucky to the ground kissing his cheek and blowing raspberries on it until the boy is a squirming and squealing mess. Steve only watches and laughs until his head is tomato red. “I’m sorry to interrupt but boss told me that you have to join in the common room after lunch, Y/N.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Friday.”

“Mommy! We help with lunch, yeah?” Steve jumps on Y/N’s back and holds on tight to her like a little monkey. “Okay.” She laughs and scrambles up, running with Steve on her back around the room and into the kitchen.

To say that lunch is a mess is an understatement. The table is covered in tomato soup, just like Steve and Bucky, and rice is lying on the ground. Y/N thins it must be more than both boys ate. At least Lady seems to be happy to lick the ground clean of it and having some extra food. The boys run away again and Y/N is left alone to clean the mess. “Lady. How did I get stuck with such messy boys? Can you explain that?” Lady only looks at her and lets her tongue loll out. “Yeah, that would have surprised me, too.” Y/N sighs and wets a cloth to wipe the table. She’s just finished as two strong arms wrap around her waist. “Oh my god.” Y/N shrieks in surprise and tuns lightly to see Steve kissing her shoulder. “Stevie.”

“Doll.” He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. “Come snuggle with me on the couch.”

“But I’m supposed to go up to the common room.”

“That can wait. Bucky already could snuggle with you. It’s my turn now.” Steve ignores any further complaints, hoists her into his arms and carries her to the couch, where he falls down and pulls her on top. “Steve!” Y/N laughs but doesn’t resist the cuddles. It’s warm again. Just like this morning when she cuddled with Bucky. She snuggles closer to Steve and hums contently. “This is nice.” Steve only hums and tightens his arms around her.

Snuggling with Steve is on a whole other level than snuggling Bucky. While Bucky is more protective and firmer, Steve is softer and more protective. With Bucky, it feels strong and wrapped up, like a shield covering them both, leaving everything in front of it. With Steve, it’s feeling safe and content, like cuddling into the warm favorite blanket on a cold winter day. Each of them has their perks and Y/N really can’t decide which she likes more. And she really doesn’t want to decide on that. She loves both. Another warm body lies on top of her.“Oof. Bucky. You’re heavy.”

“Am not. Stop complaining doll.” Bucky kisses her neck but slides to the side so his full weight isn’t resting on Y/N. “We cuddle much to less.” Y/N runs her hand up and down Steve’s side with a small smile. “Only because you always need to work.”

“I don’t work that much.” Y/N opens her eyes and glances at Bucky who still kisses her neck and shoulders. He says nothing to it so Y/N settles back down, closes her eyes and relaxes. “I still have to do the laundry and clean the kitchen before I go up.” Her voice is content, pretty much relaxed and not at all hurried. “We’ll do that.”

“What?”

“We’ll do that, right, Stevie?” Steve nods under Y/N. Disbelieving Y/N sits up, making both men groan while she pushes her elbow into Bucky’s ribs and puts too much weight on Steve’s legs. “What do you mean, you do it? Are you even able to do the laundry? The machine is new.”

“Y/N. We lived on our own for a year before you came along. We’ll manage.” Bucky sits up, too, stretches and lets out a yawn before he kisses her cheek and vanishes, returning a second later with lady on his arms. The dog struggles a bit, clearly not used to be carried around anymore. Steve sits up and pushes Y/N down behind him, stands up just as Bucky drop Lady carefully on her. “You cuddle with our baby, and we take care of the rest before we go up to the others. Okay?” Y/N only raises an eyebrow at booth men but doesn’t resist. If they want to do the housework, Y/N surely isn’t the one to complain about it. Lady seems fine with cuddling her, though, so Y/N decides it’s good to hug the dog for a while. She settles a bit down, more comfortable into the cushions and arranges Lady until they both are comfortable. She listens for a moment to the clatter of dishes in the kitchen and Bucky running around to pick up clothes and everything to get it washed. She almost dozed off as she hears Bucky’s call. “Y/N? Is the machine supposed to do that?”

“Do what, Buck?” Y/N yawns and rubs her eyes tiredly. She notices that she’s still in sleep clothes. She should get dressed before going up. “Is it supposed to flood the floor?”

“What?!” Y/N and Steve both jump out into the hall, Lady whines and speaks but follows then. And surely, the room with the washing machine is fully under water and a wet and distressed looking Bucky kneels on the floor, trying to soak the water up with his shirt. “Dear god! How did you do that?!” She quickly runs up to the machine almost slipping on the ground and turns it off. Just then does she see that Bucky hasn’t closed the door properly. She pushes it closed until it clicks loudly and gets the setting right before starting it again. Then she turns to Bucky with her hands on her hips and a frown. “You manage, yeah?” She chuckles amused at his crestfallen expression and hanging head. “Just wanted to help.” He mutters sadly and just then she shows mercy on him. “I know, Buck.” She crouches down in front of him and lifts his head, kissing his forehead. “But please stop that now. Okay?” He nods numbly and rests his forehead on her shoulder for another moment before Steve comes, hugging them close and throwing a lot of towels on the floor to soak up the water. They sit for a minute or two until Y/N sighs. “Come on. Let’s clean that up, get dressed and head upstairs, yeah?” Both men nod again and stand up. Cleaning actually is quickly finished, thanks to Steve throwing some towels on the water.

* * *

Y/N stands in front of the door to the common room. Lady sits beside her, clearly confused why she’s not entering. Steve and Bucky said they forgot something and turned back around halfway up and left her to go alone. Y/N sighs and puts a hand on the door. “Come on, girl. Let’s get it over with.” She pushes the door open only to get a handful of confetti into her face. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Actually, everyone is there, even Rhodey, Pepper and Peter’s aunt May. “W-what?”

“What?” Tony comes up, flashing smile and claps her shoulder. “It’s your birthday, and we are celebrating it.”

“Oh.” Y/N looks at each face and then at tony. Her voice is flat but surprised. “I totally forgot. Explains why Steve and Bucky wouldn’t let me do anything, though.” The others all chuckle and drag her off to one of the couches. Presents get shoved to her and Y/N laughs at some of them. She really hasn’t had so much fun in a while, at least on her birthday, and the fact that she totally forgot about it makes it just more joyful for her. Just as the thought about some delicious strawberry cake strikes her, do the doors open. Steve and Bucky come in with a big tray and Y/N has to take a double look. The big tray has one of the biggest cakes on it that Y/N has ever seen. “Happy Birthday, beautiful.” They put the tray down and Bucky sits beside her, pressing a big kiss on her mouth. Steve slips in on her other side and hugs her side. “Thank you.” She feels a blush creep up on her and hide a little in Steve’s shoulder.

They talk a while and share the cake, Bucky had made it and Steve had helped with cutting the strawberries, and it’s a pretty tasty cake.

Later in bed, Y/N feels content. She cuddles closer to Steve’s naked body, pulling Bucky flush against her back and sighs. She never wants to miss this.


End file.
